If the sales tax in your city is $12.5\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$110$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${12.5\%} \times {\$110} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12.5\%$ is equivalent to $12.5 \div 100$ $12.5 \div 100 = 0.125$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.125$ $\times$ $$110$ = $$13.75$ You would pay $$13.75$ in sales tax.